Cooking with the semes
by Kaisy-chan
Summary: This is rated M for..mansex. D Jim x Ryou. Based off a RP with me and my friends. It was actually her idea. XD


Lights! Camera! Action!

The bluenette and stripper stood in the sexy kitchen, located in Sydney, Australia.

"G'day mates, this is Cooking with Semes and we're in the Sexy Kitchen!" Jim Crocodile Cook greeted as he entered, wearing his shirt opened up.

The bluenette came out, wearing a pink apron.

"Today we're going to make a splendid treat!"the bluenette said, cheerfully. Jim slammed his hands down on the counter.

"We're makin' cookies and cupcakes!" he said, adjusting his hat, then popping his knuckles. Ryou nodded, grabbing a bowl and ingridents to make the sweets with

"First of all, R'ou! Add sugar, flour, milk and eggs." the Aussie stripper said. Ryou reached for the milk, shaking the bottle of it up and then pouring it in slowly. Then added the sugar and flour and cracked the eggs on his hip. "Good. Now we stir." Stuffing his fingers into the bowl, Ryou began to stir the icky looking bowl-material. He then, slowly and sexily licked his fingers off..

Suddenly, out of no-where, Jim's shirt was tossed across the stage, pressing the bluenette against the counter as he was sucking away on his fingers. The bluenette gasped softly and looked back over his shoulder.

"SBFF.."

The older teen reached for a spoon, sliding it into Ryou's mouth after scooping up some icing. The bondage-freak slowly licked at it, sucking on the spoon, having it be pulled out of his mouth and leaving some on his lips. He then slowly undid his pants, sliding them down to his knees.

Ryou couldn't help but give a small gasp when he was turned around, being pressed back into the counter. Jim lifted him up, tossing the spoon skillfully into the sink; then went back to his SBFF, biting at his ear and sucking. The bluenette moaned softly, pulling the now-battery bowl of stuff onto his lap, stirring it with his pale fingers.

The Kaiser then offered his messy fingers to his SBFF, a small smile appearing onto his face.

"Have some, SBFF.." he purred, leaning down to lick at his friend's super awesome mancleavage, earning a small grunt from Jim. As Ryou's tounge moved around, he licked at a nipple.

The 19 year old closed his lips around the finger, sucking the delicious substance off.

"Ya know, mate, I'd like that even more if it was all over your body..." Now, those words made Ryou shift a little and blush.

"T-thank you, Jim.." he purred and went up, grabbing Jim's shoulders and kissing him roughly.

Jim returned it, forcing a strong tounge into Ryou's mouth. He made his seme-uke dribble silivia, a thin trail coming down his chin. The tanner teen gave a purr, leaning down and biting Ryou's neck, making a deep mark. Jim's hands slid down and under Ryou's apron, his hands stroking and teasing his erection.

The bluenette grabbed his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Jim's waist, pulling his body against him, grinding into it. Jim grunted, free hand holding Ryou steady as he began to move against him, rubbing their bodies together. The crocodile-man pressed Ryou against the wall so he would be able to get a better position to fuck the younger teen.

Jim reached over to the bowl on Ryou's lap, moving his fingers around until they were slick with the cool frosting. His hand slid down, pressing two fingers into Ryou's tight body, hearing the bluenette cry out from the sudden, cold invasion of his fingers. Ryou threw his head to the side, moaning as the frosted fingers penatrated him deeper, streaching him more and more with every passing second.

The Aussie was begining to pant at Ryou's noises and how UKE his SBFF sounded. He chuckled slightly and slid the fingers out, reaching for more, getting a handful and moving it up and down his own erection, shivering. He then took the bowl from Ryou's lap, placing besides them.

Ryou whimpered, his mouth open, his eyes closed and his face flushed. It didn't help his adorable face that Jim pulled him closer to him, sliding his heated cock into the other's ass. The bluenette clung onto Jim, breath coming fast.

"J-J-Jim!!" he panted.

Jim purred softly, his blue eye closing, trying to get used to the other's tight body.

"Nnng..You're tight, mate.." he mummbled, moving his hips in a slow rytheme, moving Ryou against the counter. The pale teen began to rock his hips in a similar rythme, moaning each time they're bodies came together.

Ryou was throwing his head from side to side, groaning and clawing at Jim, who was thrusting more. The cowboy's hands made their way under Ryou's apron, clawing down his chest, then back up to tweak both his nipples. The younger teen cried out, jerking his hips.

Jim's eye widened minisculely as he went ridged and came deeply into Ryou, panting hard. The bluenette cried out, arching his body and he too released. The black haired teen ran his hand over the pale stomach, muscels twitching as he ran his hand over collecting the seminal fluids (XD) and having the drip into the frosting.

Ryou purred softly and slid himself off Jim and back onto the counter. He brushed his hair from his eyes, looking at the other.

"Well now.." he looked down to see the come and frosting oozing from his ass. Jim grinned, a perverted look coming on his face as he helped his friend off the counter.

"Sit down, SBFF." Ryou said, a lusty look in his eyes. Jim paused, looking at the shorter bluenette, then obeyed, sitting down on a chair that was placed in the kitchen.

Ryou climbed onto his lap, straddling him as he began rubbing his ass against the other's hips. Jim groaned, arching up, rubbing his naked self against Ryou's bare ass. The 17 year old grummbled, positioning the two so they were ready to go again. He then let himself drop on Jim, throwing his back back and yelling out.

Jim moaned loudly when Ryou went down, his hips jerking up. "R-Ryou.." he

panted, grabbing Ryou's hips to keep him moving in a pace Jim himself would want. Which was hard and fast. His uke's breath was rough and the cries he made were loud. Ryou then got his control back, rocking hard against Jim.

His breath caught when his arousal was rubbed against Jim's stomach.

Jim's firm, calloused hand wrapped around the hard peener, pumping it as he let Ryou continue to move himself with Jim's hips. He gave a rough pump, having Ryou cry out and come into his hand, relaxing. The bluenette leaned against Jim, having his hips be violently crashed into; until Jim came again. Both were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

When that happened, the both stood up and got straightened out until Jim said.."What's the next ingrident, eh?" he was going over to reach in the cabinent. Ryou paused, looking at the clock. "Well..we have a few minutes left..so.." the two continued to make the cookies and cupcakes and decorating them until they had a very nice batch off cookies and an even sexier batch of cupcakes.

"Very good, boys! You'll make me rich!" the Itallian accented Japanese man said, throwing his hands in the air. "But..you didn't cook enough. Alright, from the top now." Queenie said, flailing his arms. Both semes turned and looked at each other, paling just a bit. If Kenzan or Fubuki found out, they would be cooking themselves. Dead Meat.


End file.
